Hatake Violet
' ' Character's name Violet Clan's Name Hatake Nickname None Imvu name Redsappfire Age 11 Birthday 09/04 Gender Female Weight 90lbs Height 4'7" Relationship Status Single Alignment Neutral Unique Traits Highly Intelligent Trickster Occupation Ninja Allies Takuma Uchiha Enemies None for now First Nature Lightning Release Second Nature ( Second Nature you learn, after Chuunin level. ) Personality and Behavior Violet became shy around others whom weren't part of her Clan. After that, she wish to discover herself and the world around her, which made her become adventurous. Later in the years, people called her mysterious, wondering if she has the power of the "Copy Cat Ninja," Kakashi Hatake. Violet was very shy, since she was treated differently then everyone else. She was very mysterious, since she always hid what she did, and covered up everything. Later, she became adventurous, wondering what was out there for her, and maybe the Hatake Clan, and wondering, if they were still feared in today's society or praised to be the strongest of the land. Nindo "Ready to be defeated?" "Let's get this over with already..." Scars/Tattoo's ''' '''Scars- Left Eye Companion/Familiar/Pet (This section you have to discuss with the council members but if allowed this is where you tell about your companion who walks alongside you, for ex: A dog, cat, bird? ) Weapons/Items (Genin can only carry a total of 50 items, and all these items have weight so make sure to fix you're RPC weight when you do this part.) Kunai - 1.5=15 Senbon - 0.5=1 Paper bombs - 1=3 Scrolls - 0.5=0 Smoke bombs - 1=6 Ninja spikes - 1.5=0 Shurikens - 2.5=15 Swords - 10=10 (Any other gear that you wish to add just let us know and we will let you know what to put next to it...) Genin- 50 pts.=50 Chuunin- 60.5 pts. Jounin/ Special Jounin: 75 pts. Anbu- 90 pts Sannin- 100.5 pts. Kage - 110.5 pts. Databook Read the "Note" below the databook before filling this in or ask one of the council. Note: The point's for Genin must be a total of 14.5 or less. Each box must have at least 1 point in it, and that max for a Genin in each box is 2.5. Jutsu List Academy jutsu do not count towards the jutsu you will pick, so please when you get to this part please ask one of the council members. * Body Replacement Technique * Cloak of Invisibility Technique * Clone Technique * Rope Escape Technique * Transformation Technique The Jutsu you will choose to put here must be within you're nature that you picked or depending on clan, so for this ask one of the council members and they will gladly help you, note you must only pick 3 jutsu when you first join. 1.☀Lightning Release: Purple Electricity- Hold out hand to use 2.☀Lightning Release: Depth Charge- Enveloping Themselves in Lightning 3.☀Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang- Place hand over wrist area Biography On a bright sunny day, Violet decided to have a walk in the forest alone, since she was willing to train on her own. As she was training away from everyone, a man grabbed her and knocked her out with The hilt of his Kusinagi. When she started waking up, Violet was getting dragged into a disturbing dark cave, torches were the only light source in the unpleasant cave. The man stared at her, watching her from afar wondering where she would go next. Violet looked around the cave, as the torches gleamed, showing more than one man in the cave with her. Their were about four other men, holding Kunai's in there hands. Violet began to freak out, noticing her only options are now escaping or death. Violet began to kick her feet rapidly, as she hit one of the men, whom was dragging her, in his stomach. The man then dropped his kunai, as he was holding his stomach, out of surging pain. Violet then jumped up onto her feet, grabbed the kunai that the man dropped, and threw the kunai towards the torch, making the flame go out. As it was pitch dark in the cave, Violet just kept running back, towards the way she came. Luckily, she got out of the dark cave, and began to head towards the Konohagakure Village, as the other five men chased after her. As the men were about fifteen feet behind, she continuously ran, until she seen the village in her sights. The man threw there kunai's towards her, only nipping the bottom of her hair, and cutting it off and another scratching her face, leaving a scar near her left eye. As she made it towards the Village, she began to scream. The guards then came near the end of the Village, letting Violet have access. The guards then looked at the five other bandits, and quickly reacted to them, and went to fight them off. As the guards began to head back, without the bandits with them, Violet figured what had happened to the rest of the men, knowing they were killed, or they escaped. Violet began to catch her breathe, and relax about the situation, before heading into her house with her parents, Daichi and Honoka Hatake. Years later, she decided it was time to join the Konohagakure Academy, and become stronger in her life. As she entered the Academy, she was shy at first, wondering if she would be able to get along with others, or be the kid everyone whispered about in class. Eventually getting tired of others, she became very deviant. She would eventually prank the others in the Academy, since she was always "the talk of the class." She noticed a kid, quiet in his desk, so for the rest of the Academy years, she sat next to him, and attempted to get to know him. Years later, they became best friends, as he was still silent towards everyone, except her, and will always protect her, if she needed it. As Violet graduated the Academy, she became more independent. Less shy, and more cocky towards situations, and handling them head on. Now, being a Genin of Konohagakure she shall face her fears, and become more powerful, eventually accomplish her dreams of becoming Hokage. Role play Reference List (This section will have the links to your casuals or missions posted here, so you can have an easy reference for abilities you learn, or story progression.) Approved by:(Senso/ Senju Hokage) Category:Biography Category:Templates